


储物柜

by Aphyllanthes



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphyllanthes/pseuds/Aphyllanthes
Summary: 储物柜里的擦枪走火です
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 9





	储物柜

被推进了储物柜的时候他还是有点懵的。

对于金建学的控制欲和占有欲他是清楚的，今天孙东柱在台上念稿子的时候金建学远远就看到了，台子是高出来一点的，围满了人的台子上，孙东柱只是用着平静的样子可爱的语气念着稿子上的最后一句，

“以上就是今天所有的内容了，这里是一年A班的孙东柱，希望你今天也能玩得尽兴哟~”

话音刚落，便有一大堆的人涌上，有递水的，有嘘寒问暖的，孙东柱只是保持着标准的笑容一一接纳，西柚学弟，有着仿佛天生就拥有的主持能力，一入学就成了学校广播的固定人选。

金建学大步走了过去，人群自动让出了一条道路，金建学径直走向了孙东柱。两人的关系表面大家都知道是很要好的朋友，但是私下真实的关系只有他们两人知道。

孙东柱向着金建学笑了笑，只有金建学知道那个笑和之前的不一样，多了几分真诚和灿烂，莫名的羞涩是只有他才能感觉到的，特别的情感。

孙东柱很自然的挽着金建学的胳膊，随手接过了一瓶水，正当递水的那个人兴奋着，孙东柱却转手给了金建学。

“哥渴么，喝口水吧！”

小孩脸上甜甜的笑容让人不忍拒绝，金建学先是带点嫌弃的看着递水的那人，轻松地拧开了小小地喝了一口，又递给了孙东柱。

“东柱也喝吧，读稿子肯定渴了吧。”

孙东柱听着，不知道怎么的突然脑子里蹦出了小小的恶作剧。只见小孩踮起脚，靠近了金建学的耳朵，用着只有他们两个人能听清的声音说道，

“哥，比起水，我更想喝牛奶~”

说完便捂着嘴笑了起来，少年爽朗的笑声回响在夏日的空气里，周围一圈的人都看呆了。双眼弯成好看的新月，藏在手下的笑容并没有遮得住多少，笑成心形的嘴唇可爱的令人心都要化了，笑起来真好看啊。

金建学原本被调戏后是没什么的，但是当注意到四周的眼神的时候，心里无名火四起，还未等那人缓过来，就想拉着他从人群中穿过，围着的小众当然不会就这么轻易地放过他们，尤其是最珍贵美丽的东西就在眼前的时候。

人们蜂拥而上，金建学拉着孙东柱走了一会也没甩掉那些人，走着走着就跑了起来，拐弯处刚好有一个空的储物柜，金建学一拉就推着孙东柱一起进了储物柜并关上了门。

拥挤的空间只够他们二人面对面的站着，储物柜带着的铁锈味在鼻尖徘徊，孙东柱抬头，借着微弱的光线看清了自己面前的人，由于奔跑的关系而微喘的呼吸轻轻地洒在了自己的脸上，完美的下颚线带着一点泛青的胡渣子，自己好像从来没有这么近的看过他呢，自在一起以来。

对，他们其是一对情侣。啊现在不是想这些的时候，“哥...”小孩默默的开口。“嗯？怎么了东柱？”“那个...我们为什么要跑啊...”

金建学沉默了很久，久到孙东柱以为他无视了他的问题。

“我嫉妒。”金建学叹了一口气，“我不喜欢他们这么看着你，知道么，我心里会不舒服。”“哦你这是吃醋了！！”“嘘！！！”金建学想都不想就直接捂住了孙东柱的嘴。

一阵脚步声渐近又渐远了。孙东柱看着还不放下的手，正想一口咬下去，又觉着想换个玩法。金建学感觉自己手掌痒痒湿湿的，意识到是什么的时候耳朵已经红成了泡菜饺子，立即把手拿开了，小孩扬起得意的笑容仰着脸看他，金建学的脑子里却已经满脑子都是刚刚掌心的那个触感，脸庞不禁的靠近，吻上了还在甜笑的小嘴唇。

一开始柔软的触碰就让小孩忍不住颤抖了一下，嗯？怎么突然就亲过来了？金建学抚上小孩的后脑勺，舌头长驱直入，找到了。纠缠上了柔软的嫩舌，金建学开始了永无止境的吸允和啃咬。比他想象中的还要柔软还要小巧，金建学掠夺着孙东柱口腔里的每一丝蜜涎，仿佛要把他舌苔上的都舔干抹净。

终于舍得放开，在离开的一瞬间‘啵’的一声，一条银丝勾勒出来。孙东柱趴在金建学身上喘着气，“你...你是狗吧...”胸口处传来小孩闷闷的嘟哝声。

储物柜里的温度逐渐的上升了起来，不知道是因为两人的呼吸，还是内心的映射呢。

因为狭窄的空间，两人的身体紧贴在一起，小孩趴在金建学的怀里，不知道是不是有意的，呼吸的热气总是洒在自己的脖子上，呼吸逐渐加快，猝不及防的，金建学起了反应。

“哥什么顶着...”孙东柱还没问完，就对上了金建学炙热的眼神，暗涛汹涌，他只是微微一愣，便被夺去呼吸。

金建学的手伸进了孙东柱整齐的校服里，抚上胸前那早已起了反应的两点轻轻地揉捏着，孙东柱已经忍不住的哼出了声，身前早已挺立，两人的隔着裤子抵在一起，孙东柱不禁的更加的贴上，无意识的开始摩擦着，“嗯...哥...”

已经无法挽回的局面，就让它随意的发展下去吧。

金建学掏出了两人早已勃起的欲望，一手圈住，一起的撸动了起来，另一只手也没有闲着，大手包起了胸前没多少肉的那一片揉着，手指时不时刮着嫣红的两点，孙东柱快要疯了，生理泪水在眼眶里打着滚，呜咽着却也不敢叫太大声，毕竟他们现在，可是在储物柜里啊。

“东柱啊，建学哥啊，你们在吗？”是吕焕雄的声音。

跟着过来的那几位自然就是李建熙，李抒澔和金英助了。他们今天约好了一起吃午饭来着。

他们走进了金建学和孙东柱所在的那个储物柜的房间里，或许是太久没有人来，阴暗的房间里带着点潮湿的气味。

听着逐渐靠近的脚步声，金建学却没有减慢手上的速度，孙东柱用手努力的捂住嘴，一波又一波的快感攻陷着他，双眼已经没有了聚焦，满脸潮红显示着被催熟的情欲在放肆泛滥着，他忍不住了。

“呜呜......”

靠近的脚步停止了。

“焕...焕雄啊...你，你有没有听...听到...”

李建熙的步伐很自然的一拐就躲到了吕焕雄背后，啊，都说不要看太多恐怖片的了，吕焕雄心想着。李抒澔也听到了，强作镇定的的他仔细一看还是会发现那只抓住了金英助衣服的小手的。

“啊...啊那个...看样子这个房间东柱他们也不像在这里啊哈，我...我们去别的房间找找吧。”

吕焕雄被李建熙抱着一起像一阵风一般溜了，金英助看了一眼逞强的李抒澔笑了笑，也拉起了他的手跟上了前面那两位。

储物柜里的孙东柱大口大口的喘着气的同时，也不禁的娇喘着，金建学这个混蛋！但是很快脑子就被快感冲洗得一干二净，沉浸在情欲的美好世界里了。

他们出来的时候咋一看和进去的时候也没什么不同，只是金建学开了一颗纽扣的领子若隐若现的，是一个鲜红的牙印。

晚上大家一起吃饭的时候李建熙在饭桌上展开了激情演讲，大概就是添盐加醋的把中午去找他们的历险记重新说一遍，孙东柱在一旁不知道为什么特别的安静，和平时那只活蹦乱跳的小兔子仿佛不是同一个人，而金建学则一反常态的全程滋滋有味的听着还附和着笑了，剩下的人也没察觉到，大概只有金英助在和金建学对视了一眼后也露出了一个意味深长的笑容。

FIN.


End file.
